Chris Motionless And Frank Iero
by xxxstitchesxxx
Summary: Frank Iero will soon be a married man, but when his best friend Chris Motionless unleashes a new side of himself will things change?


Frank held his arms around Chris's neck as he sat on his back. Chris ran around the now almost vacant building Frank's bachelor had been held in. It eventually died out, but these two were unstoppable party animals. Frank giggled as Chris sped up his jogging.  
"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Frank screamed as he giggled sounding like a little school girl.  
Chris smiled speeding up his jog into a fast run. Lost in Frank's cuteness Chris did not notice a dead end in the building. He crashed head first into the block wall. Frank slipped off of his slim back, and rushed to his side. Chris laid on the soft floor as his head pounded. Frank grabbed on to his hand pulling him up to his feet. Frank walked with Chris hand in hand down the eerie dark hallway. He searched for the kitchen. Once they had fund it Frank jumped around to reach a bag of frozen food out of the freezer. Chris had sat down at a mini table with his poor head down on the table. Frank pulled himself on the edge of the freezer rapidly grabbing a bag of peas. Frank closed the heavy freezer door with his now wintry hands. He sat beside Chris cradling his head in his palms. He placed the cold package on the top of Chris's head, and CHris flinched due to the pain and extreme bitterness of the bag. A frown smeared on Frank's face; to stop the pain on Chris's noggin he began to massage where the throbbing was beginning to start. Chris mustered up the power to lift his head. Then they locked eyes for seconds.  
"So," Chris started, "In less then a day you'll be a groom."  
Frank nodded his head still glaring into Chris's mysterious leery eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Chris. "Having second thoughts?"  
"No, of course not," Frank said as he shook his head from side to side.  
"You sure?" Chris asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
Frank did not answer, instead he store into space attempting to force himself to say "yes". But it seemed as if if he could not.  
"You know," Chris said, "It's never to late to turn back."  
Chris moved his throbbing head towards Frank. Frank gulped the fear and guilt down his throat. In usion their heads turned slightly sideways. Their lips shared the slightest touch, for what seemed like two or three seconds. Frank pulled away knowing he had done wrong... But if it was so wrong, then why had it felt so good?  
Chris leaned in once again and Frank left his mind behind. Chris pushed his watery tongue onto Frank's lips tickling the surface. Frank slowly separated them, making the smallest opening. Chris eventually pulled away.  
"Frankie you know I always liked you," Chris said grinning.  
Frank cuddled int Chris's humongous arms. Chris held him as if he was a cooing baby.  
"Will this be kept a secret?" Frank asked.  
"If you truly please it to be, but please know that once that ring is on your finger we will never-."  
"I know!" Frank cried out.  
"Sssh," Chris hushed as he kissed Frank's forehead. "With her you can have children, and have it in the front," he said laughing.  
"But I will never truly kiss her with the beating heart she deserves."  
Those words were what ignited the fame...

It was early in the morning and Frank stood by a window glaring out at the sun as he adjusted the bow tie on his tuxedo. His stunning green eyes glistened in the light that shinned through the clear glass. He lost himself in the beauty of nature, and before he knew it he was pulled out.  
"Almost time," Chris whispered in a cold voice just like death.  
Frank jumped frightened by Chris suddenly appearing.  
"How long have you been here?" Questioned Frank.  
"A few minutes," declared Chris. "Most of it was spent watching your beauty shine bright," he confessed.  
Frank blushed and figgited with his fingers.  
"You should be heading down soon, the ceremony isn't too long away."  
"Indeed it isn't," Chris said walking out.

It was just minutes before Frank and his beautiful wife would exchange vows. He held her pale fragile hands under the stunning white tall altar covered with multicolored flowers. Chris sat in one of the rows closet to the back of the environment closet to the he observed this event he could see the pain Frank's eyes carried. It absolutely slaughtered him. He knew what had to be done.

Frank held a dazzling diamond ring in his hand and then slipped it on his soon to be bride's hand. She smiled at him, her lips expanding cheek to cheek. Grimly he smiled back with a smile that looked as if it was worn out from last season. He leaned in his heart beating gradually as if it was dead. His lips inches away; almost sharing the same breath and soul.  
Before their lips could touch a roar of noise and wind hit everyone in the environment in the Chris stood tall gripping the handle of his Harley. He glared at Frank praying to every God possible he had made the right choice. Frank's horrid smile smeared off of his face; now a toothy smile of reality appeared so quickly it was as if it was punched onto his face. Frank slipped off the ring that had been placed on his finger, and reached out for his ex's hand. He opened up her hand, and placed it into her palm, then closed it still holding it.  
"I'm so sorry," he spoke as he let go.  
Frank then turned around never looking back. He hopped onto the back of Chris' large motorcycle wrapping his arms lovingly around Chris humongous waist. With every ounce of love possible they rode off into their beautiful day.


End file.
